


Halfway Through A Quart Of Icecream

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, F/M, IceCream, Supportive Jake Peralta, Tissue Warning, netflix, sad Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Amy tells Jake she has cancer





	Halfway Through A Quart Of Icecream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryoceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryoceans/gifts).



> this is my first fic in the Peraltiago fandom so hi. this fic is dedicated to Caroline because she gave me the idea with a post she posted on twitter. it was a sad idea but a good one. so thankyou Caroline but also why? anyway I hope you guys like this.

Amy sat there stunned. She couldn’t move. She was afraid to speak, but despite her frozen state she still managed to get out a “no, this can’t be happening.” She whispers to herself. She was only supposed to go in for a routine check up, but they saw something funny and wanted to run some extra tests, but they assured her that this happens all time and it’s nothing to worry about. But it was something to worry about, her results came back and she has stage 4 metastatic breast cancer. “I’m sorry Amy, but test results don’t lie. You have breast cancer and its spread to your liver and kidneys.” Doctor Lebowitz tells her.

She sits there for a minute before finally getting her nerve. “Are there treatment options available?” She asks barely above a whisper. “We could try chemo and radiation but because of how far it’s spread there is no guarantee that it’ll work. There is a 22% it will, but i’m not highly optimistic about it.” he says. “However, if that’s what you want we will do it.” He finished. “I need to talk to my husband before i do anything else.” Her voice is shaky when she says it. Dr Lebowitz just nods his head and with all will power that she has left, she gets up, shakes the doctor’s hand, signs out at the reception desk, gets in her car and drives home.

On the drive home, all she could do was pay attention to the road and speed limit and think. Why? How could i not notice? How am i going to tell Jake? How will he react? Will he be okay if She doesn’t make it? How is she going to tell the Squad? All these questions and more kept buzzing in her head. But she was getting ahead of herself. Before she can even think of anything else. She has to tell Jake.

After stopping at the store for ice cream, when she got home she sat on the couch and found the spot she left off at on friends and started watching and eating her ice cream and waited for Jake to come home. His shift on a stakeout was about to end soon and she wanted to tell him when she got home.

She was halfway through the episode where Rachel tells Ross she’s pregnant (as well as halfway through her quart of ice cream) when she hears the front door open. “Amy i’m home. I’m so sorry that took so long, the relief team got their late and… oh no, your eating ice cream straight out of the container, what’s wrong?” Amy loved how Jake knows exactly what she does when she’s upset. She paused the friends episode and put the ice cream on the table and turned to her husband.

“Jake, i have something i need to tell you.” Sensing this was a serious conversation,he closed the door, tossed his keys on the side table and sat down beside her on the couch. “I went to the doctor’s today for a routine checkup, and when they got my blood test back, they thought they saw something funny so they ordered more tests to make sure nothing was wrong. Well sure enough something was wrong. I have stage 4 metastatic breast cancer and it’s spread to my liver and kidneys” She said with a strain.

It never actually occurred to Amy that she hadn’t actually cried yet. But the second Jake pulled her into his arms she started blubbering like a baby. After awhile the crying stopped and Jake let go of her “It’s gonna be okay Ames, we’ll get through this. Now what did the doctor say? Is there anything we can do?” Jake asked.

“He said we could try chemo and radiation but because of how far it’s spread, there is no guarantee that it’ll work.” Amy said heartbreakingly. “I just don’t understand how i didn’t notice something was wrong. There must have been signs and i missed them. How? Amy asked. Jake was quick to respond. “You missed the signs because you were busy with work but that doesn’t mean that you weren't taking care of yourself. Sometimes even the best detectives or sergeants miss things. So please don’t beat yourself up over it.” Jake told his wife.

Amy smiled at him. Even when she was at her worst, he still managed to make her feel better. “Look Amy, i will support whatever decision you make about this, but since you said that the doctor said that there is no guarantee will work, did you want to go ahead with the treatment? Or no?”

Amy had told doctor Lebowitz that she needed to discuss this with her husband first. While that was true, she also just wanted to make sure he supported any decision she made with this, and because that's the case, she knows exactly what she wants to do. “Well while he did say there was no guarantee that it will work, there is also no guarantee that it won’t work, so i’m going to do them.” Amy decided. “Are you sure?” Jake asked. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if this can make that life even a little longer, then it’s worth it. So yes, i’m doing it.” Amy told him.

Jake smiled at his wife and pulled her into a hug. “Okay, if that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll do,and i’ll be with you every step of the way.” he told her. “I’m gonna call Dr Lebowitz to tell him.” Amy dialed the doctor’s number and after 4 rings he answered. “Doctor Lebowitz, how can i help you?” he picked up. “Doctor Lebowitz? This is Amy Santiago, i’ve decided i’m going through with the treatment.” She told him. “That’s great Amy, come in wednesday next week and we will sort out the details okay.?” Doctor Lebowitz asked. “I will” she replied. “Okay, see you then Amy,bye.” He hung up the phone.

Jake stood up from the couch and took her quart of ice cream and put it in the fridge. Just as she was about to yell at him he stood in front of her and held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go to the polish place and get some perogies, potatoe pancakes and some hot chocolate.” she took his hand and stood up and kissed him. “I love you.” she said. “I love you too.” They walked out of the apartment to get the food and didn’t let themselves worry about anything until Amy had to go in for her doctor’s appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> please be as brutal as you want in the comments. (just no hate) I'm always looking to improve my writing ways.


End file.
